


By Any Other Name

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Dirty notes, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: What's in a name? That's the question Mikey has for Don





	By Any Other Name

Don yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he walked towards the kitchen to start the day feeling his joints pop as he went. Last night had been a late one and he was a bit sore but as far as Don was concerned it had been worth it.

The vehicle scrapyard had been an absolute treasure trove last night and Don had stayed up until the early hours of the morning salvaging as many parts as he could and their garage now desperately needed to be reorganized to accommodate all the new additions but it was all worth it to Don. With everything he had taken from the scrapyard last night he could rebuild the Battleshell’s engine two times over, make improvements to both the Sewer Sliders and Shellsub, build around a half of a new Shellcycle, and still have plenty of parts left over.

Nights like last night were rare and Don had been determined not to waste a single minute of it. Unfortunately that had meant that by the time he was done everyone else had been fast asleep and Don had turned into his own room instead of Mikey’s in order to avoid waking his mate.

While Don knew that Mikey wouldn’t hold sleeping in separate rooms against him, he also knew that they both preferred to sleep curled up together in the same bed. As Don walked into the kitchen he let his mind wander over what he could do to make up to Mikey for not coming to bed last night. He knew Mikey wouldn’t demand that he do something but Don wanted to. Those thoughts were cut short as he poured himself a cup of coffee and was brought up short when he went to take a seat at the table.

On his kitchen chair was a dictionary that he was certain he had not left there at any point yesterday. Picking it up with the intention of returning it to its place in his lab Don noticed a bookmark sticking out that he also hadn’t left there. With his curiosity getting the better of him Don pulled open the book to the indicated page and saw a bright orange sticky note with an arrow pointing to the word about it.

_Penis - the male organ of copulation and, in mammals, of urinary excretion_

Don smiled and shook his head in fond exacerbation. If the color of the sticky note wasn’t enough of a giveaway, the word that had been pointed out was clear as to who had left the dictionary out for the genius. Don just wasn’t sure what message Mikey was trying to get across to him. Peeling back the sticky note with the intention of throwing it away Don was surprised to find a second one underneath.

_Accurate but it just sounds so clinical you know. There has to be something better._

Don shook his head, smiling, as he took a sip of his drink. Life with Mikey was certainly never boring. There was no doubt in Don’s mind that eventually he would find out exactly what his lover was up to. Until then Don had the garage to sort out.

Finishing up his coffee the olive green turtle made a quick detour to his lab to return the dictionary to its proper place and find someplace to keep the notes until he could ask Mikey about them. On the bookshelf stuck to the book right next to where the dictionary went was another bright orange sticky note. Sliding the book back into place Don peeled off the new note and read it.

_Cock - Better but also a name for a rooster and who wants to bring poultry into this._

Whatever Don had been expecting from Mikey based on the first note, this wasn’t really it. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of his mate’s antics but if what he’d received so far was anything to go by, today certainly wasn’t going to be boring. Don tucked the piece of paper into his belt and began making his way up to the garage.

The next note that Don found happened as he got ready to take the elevator up to the garage. The door had just closed him in revealing an orange post it right at eye level.

_Dick - Still good but it’s a nickname for Richard and why would we bring in someone else when we’ve got a good thing going on already._

That one earned a sharp laugh from Don. He and Mikey certainly did have a good thing going between them and really didn’t need or want to add anyone else to the mix. When the elevator doors opened to let Don out into the garage Don tucked the note into his belt with the other one he had gotten since leaving his lab and set to work.

The first thing that Don set to doing was making sure that the parts that he had brought home were indeed in working order before moving on to cleaning them. It would do him no good if he couldn’t use the parts that he had found simply because they had rusted or fallen into disrepair just because he hadn’t taken the time to clean them off.

The benefit to checking and cleaning everything was that he could sort through it all at the same time and place things away into his current system. This made the work slightly more tedious but also faster in the long run.

By the time Don was half way through everything he had brought home his stomach was growling and demanding a break for lunch. Going over to the sink that he had installed for times like this Don quickly went about washing the grime and grease off of his hands and arms. When he pulled off the top most towel from the pile to dry himself off with Don revealed another orange post it note.

_Length - Sounds like you are trying to avoid saying cock or dick because you’ve said them so much already or you’re just too shy to say them at all._

Don raised his eyebrows at that. Not only did it feel like Mikey was stretching for material but the placement of the latest note suggested that Mikey had been planning out this semi scavenger hunt and Don was curious as to what had prompted the idea.

Don’s next surprise note came when he called the elevator back up so he could go back down to the lair. Right at eye level, exactly where the last one had been that he had pulled off, was another orange sticky note. Don had to admit to himself that he was becoming impressed with Mikey’s commitment to this game to have snuck back into the elevator a second time to place a new note since Don knew there had only been one note before.

_Organ - Same thing as length but now you’re bringing music into it and I promise that’s not what’s shooting out of the end of mine._

This drew another laugh from the genius. That was exactly the kind of crazy leap that Mikey would make and it never failed to put a smile on Don’s face. By this point the olive green turtle was really hoping to find his mate as he tucked his newest find into his belt and get Mikey to explain what had prompted all of this in the first place.

Don’s wish came true in part when the doors opened to let him back in the lair. Mikey was sitting on the couch playing a video game with a half eaten sandwich placed on the table in front of him. There was just one problem with Don going through with his plan however. Mikey wasn’t alone.

Sitting on the other end of the couch reading a book and nibbling from a bowl of pretzels was Leo. The sight of his older brother sitting with his younger brother brought Don up short. Sure he wanted to ask Mikey about the notes and there wasn’t really even anything all that inappropriate about them but to Don they were private. The notes were something just for him and Mikey and Don really didn’t want to share their existence with Leo.

Feeling slightly put out Don continued on his way to the kitchen to make some lunch. The sandwich Mikey had been eating looked like a good idea and the olive green turtle quickly set about pulling out the ingredients to make his own. With the bread waiting on the counter Don opened the refrigerator to pull out the rest of the things that he would need and was surprised to see another orange post it note stuck to the package of sliced deli meat.

_Sausage - More creative but it also sounded like it involves more teeth than I’d like down there._

Don blushed lightly at that one. He wasn’t quite sure what Mikey’s complaint about teeth was all things considered. Mikey was the one after all that loved leaving bite marks all along the inside of Don’s thighs whenever he went down on the genius. Just the memory of Mikey doing exactly that three nights ago was enough to have heat pooling in Don’s groin and the start of an erection growing beneath his plastron.

Don closed his eyes and willed the memory away and for his body to calm down. It was neither the time nor the place for this. Tucking the note in with the rest Don focused on making his sandwich as a distraction to his body’s reactions. When it was done and the extra ingredients put back away Don considered eating right at the kitchen table but decided that he’d rather have company and made his way back into the living room.

Taking his normal spot on the end of the couch next to Mikey, Don sat back and ate his lunch while he watched his mate take on a zombie apocalypse. As Don leaned into the cushions while he ate his sandwich he felt something crinkle beneath his hip. Glancing cautiously over at his brothers, Don surreptitiously reached one hand down between the cushions until his fingers brushed against a slip of paper.

Don slowly pulled the paper up to the side so neither of his brothers would notice, already having a suspicion as to what he would find. A quick peek down proved him correct as he took in the bright shade of orange between his fingers. Continuing to move just as stealthily Don placed the folded slip of paper under his plate where it wouldn’t be seen and finished eating his sandwich.

It took more concentration than Don would have liked to admit in order to remain calm as he stood back up to take his plate back to the kitchen and get somewhere private that he could read this newest note without being overseen. As soon as Don was in the kitchen he put his dirty plate in the sink and looked around to see if anyone was watching him before unfolding the paper and reading it.

_Joystick - Now you’re stretching and as much as I like video games I prefer the real thing, the graphics are better._

Don chuckled. While this one wasn’t as provocative as the last note had been it was most certainly Mikey’s style and that made Don love it. Not wanting to risk losing any of the notes that he had found the olive green turtle made his way to his lab to find a place where he could keep the notes Mikey had been leaving him. Someplace where they would be safe from the prying eyes of his other two brothers but still near enough that he could reread them whenever he wanted to.

Don made certain that Leo wasn’t paying attention to him and that Raph was nowhere to be seen as he made his way into his lab and shut the door behind him. While he could keep the notes in his bedroom he spent more time of the day down here and more importantly all of his family knew better than to snoop around in his lab given the potentially dangerous things that he kept in pretty much every nook and cranny.

The door had barely closed behind Don though when the genius saw the next note that had been left for him. This one was stuck to the middle of his computer screen where there would be no chance that he would miss it and had definitely not been there when he was in his lab earlier that morning.

Sure fingers plucked the sticky note from the monitor and held it up where he could read it.

_Dong - Sounds too much like dongle and that will make you think about your computer and thinking about your computer will make you think about your projects and then sexy time is ruined and that’s no fun._

Don bit his lower lip as he struggled to hold back his laughter. As much as it pained him to admit it there had been more than a few occasions when one of the two of them had initiated sex but then Don had gotten lost in his mind thinking about projects that he had been working on.

One incredibly embarrassing time had even led to him completely freezing in the middle of sex and not moving for a full minute. Mikey had not been very pleased when he had finally managed to get Don’s attention back on him. It was not something that the youngest turtle planned on ever letting him live down anytime soon.

Pulling out one of his desk drawers, Don reached to the very back and pulled out a small wooden box that he kept trinkets in that held a lot of sentimental value to him. Carefully he took each of the notes that Mikey had left for him throughout the day out of his belt and placed them into the box where they would remain safe and sound and within easy reach anytime he wanted to reread them and placed the box back in the drawer and closed it up.

As much as he still wanted to ask Mikey about the notes and why he was leaving them, other than to just mess around with him which knowing his younger brother was a very valid possibility, Don could tell that probably wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Knowing that he still had work to do up in the garage Don decided that was the best use of his time and headed back up there to finish off his work.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur for Don. The work in the garage kept him busy for the rest of the day and he didn’t take another break until Raph came up to let him know that it was dinner time and if he didn’t get his butt down to the table soon it would be cold. As easy as it could be sometimes for the genius to get so lost in one of his projects that he forgot to go and eat, he had been working hard enough today that his stomach wasn’t about to allow that to happen.

As he got ready to head back down to the lair Don couldn’t stop himself from looking around for another note left for him by his lover. The nice thing about all of them being on bright orange paper was that it would make them hard to miss but there didn’t seem to be anything hiding around for him to find.

If he was being honest with himself Don had to admit that he was a little disappointed that they had stopped. Normally Mikey’s creativity could outlast nearly everything so Don had been hoping that the notes that had been brightening up his day might go on for a little bit longer. It was that hope that kept him checking for even the barest hint of orange all through dinner and after.

When nothing showed up Don had to concede that they were done. The day was over and Mikey had already retired up to his room for the night. As much as Don wanted to go and join him right now, ask about the notes, and just send the rest of the night holding his mate close he was in desperate need of a shower after all the work that he had put in up in the garage today. While Mikey may not keep his room the neatest Don wasn’t about to add to the mess.

A quick shower was in order and quick was what Don intended for it to be. Every minute that it took him to get clean was another minute that he wasn’t spending curled up in Mikey’s bed with him and after such a long day and missing out on last night, curling up with Mikey was all Don could think about right now. That was, at least until Don stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel that he had set out for himself. Sitting on top of the towel was a new orange sticky note just waiting for him, slightly damp and smudged from the steam but still legible.

_Member - A member of what? What club did it join and not tell me about?_

Don smiled down at the paper in his hands. He didn’t know exactly why but the thought that Mikey had wanted to continue leaving him these secret notes enough to sneak into the bathroom while Don was in the shower to leave him one with him noticing made the genius’s heart beat a little faster in his chest.

The paper was carefully set aside long enough for Don to quickly dry himself off so that he wouldn’t be tracking puddles of water all through the lair. As soon as the used towel was tossed into the laundry basket Don picked the note back up and headed straight for Mikey’s room. He would put this note with the others in his lab tomorrow. Tonight he just wanted to be with his lover.

His trek up to his lover’s room was drawn up just short of his goal when Don saw one last sticky note stuck to the outside of Mikey’s door. Peeling it off Don read the familiar handwriting and felt a thrill of lust travel through him at the one line written on the paper.

_No matter what you call it, I want yours inside of me tonight_

Don didn’t bother trying to contain his laughter at the last note. That answered his question as to why Mikey had been leaving them for all through the day. The little twerp had been trying to rile him up just for tonight and Don had willing followed every single breadcrumb that had been left for him.

Pushing open the door Don’s conclusion was confirmed when he saw Mikey lounging back on his bed, legs spread lasciviously to either side, stroking his hard penis, cock, dick, or any other of the numerous names that Mikey had called it throughout the day. All Don knew right then was that there was no way that he wasn’t taking Mikey up on his blatant offer.

The door snapped closed behind the olive green turtle and no more notes or names for certain body parts were needed to get the two of them through the rest of the night.


End file.
